


Drabbles of Thedas - 100 word drabbles

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Dragon age [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something my mind wouldn't let go of. I'm so sorry guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Female Lavellan / Iron Bull

"Kadan," the grey giant whispered, kissing the lovely tattoo on her forehead. Lavellan smiled knowingly, as she pushed her tiny hand over his chest, fingers lightly running over the necklace she made for him yesterday.

"You're... beautiful." 

Elven lass opened her eyes, gazing into his good eye, breath hidden in her chest. "Wh- what did you say?" She stuttered, blushing slightly. His deep chuckle resonated through his chest and he cradled her closer. Resting his forehead against hers, he breathed a sigh through his nose. Her cheeks began to hurt her from smiling too much.

"I love you too, Bull."


	2. Male Lavellan / Dorian Pavus

He loved the smell of him, Dorian realized. Lavellan smelled like earth but sweeter, like caramel and sugar and grass. He smelled of freedom. His eyes were always full of laughter, of life much different than Dorians. And now, when he was looking at his sleeping face, Dorian knew he loved him. The mage never once thought of leaving the rouge behind, even if he told him to.

He loved him far too much.

Lavellan stirred a little, murmured a bit, then he moved and threw his arm around Dorian. Dorian smiled, and for a while, he felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading; I love you <3 <3 <3


	3. Female Trevelyan / Cullen Rutherford

Her room was tidy and full of flowers, all the smells blending into one. _Her smell_. Lady Inquisitor Trevelyan. Many have said it was because of her time in the Circle. Cullen knew better than many. The Inquisitor loved flowers, adored them. And maybe that's why she sometimes left them somewhere her companions would find them.

She never gave him flowers.

The Commander sits down, feeling a headache coming. Ever since he stopped taking lyrium, it became worse. And then suddenly, Trevelyan stands before him, a soft smile playing on her lips. She kneels, kisses him, and he is happy.


End file.
